


Wet

by bkwrm523



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkwrm523/pseuds/bkwrm523
Summary: Just sex with Len.  That’s it.





	Wet

The first time Leonard McCoy surprised you in the shower, you’d screamed, slipped, and nearly broken your neck.  He’d startled you.  Since then, if he ever decided to join you in the shower, you’d usually hear him first.  He’d call out to you, ask you if you wanted company, close the door to the bathroom extra hard, or even just walk loudly.

As such, when you heard the bathroom door close with a louder than usual noise, you just smirked.  Silence for a long moment, save for some rustling coming from the other side of the shower curtain.

“Long day?”  You asked Leonard conversationally, enjoying the hot water.

“Something like that.”  Leonard grunted.  A moment later, you heard the shower curtain get shoved aside behind you.  You stepped forward into the water, leaving room for him to join you.  Leonard stepped into the shower, sliding the curtain shut behind him.  You felt his warmth moments before his arms enveloped you from behind, wrapping around your midsection and pulling you back into him.  He rested his chin on your shoulder, nuzzling your neck gently, and let out a deep sigh.  You lifted a hand to bury in his now damp hair, leaning into him.  He hummed contentedly, taking in and releasing another deep breath.

You didn’t get suspicious until you felt his cock starting to harden against your ass.

You hummed and cuddled him, debating for a moment on the best course of action.  You decided to pretend ignorance, shifting your weight restlessly and trying to surreptitiously grind your ass back into his increasingly interested cock.

“You’re not very subtle, gorgeous.”  Leonard commented softly, his lips inches from your ear.  You couldn’t help the smile that grew on your face, and started giggling.  Leonard hugged you a little tighter, his frame shaking a little with soft laughter.

Then his lips closed on your neck.

He bit gently, right where he knew would get you weak.  Your knees buckled a little, and only his arms around your waist supported you until you remembered how to stand.  You heard him chuckle, the sound doing funny things to your insides as he continued to turn you into jelly in his arms.

You completely forgot about said arms until you felt his hands tweaking your nipples.  You gasped, feeling his lips twist into a smirk as he sucked at your sensitive skin.  Your eyes half shut and you groaned his name.

“I missed you,” Leonard murmured.  You writhed in his arms, already incapable of a coherent reply.  You tried to whine his name, but it came out as garbled nonsense.  His cock felt fully erect now as he ground against your ass and made you writhe in his arms.  You shifted, wiggling and trying to find an escape from the pleasurable torture.  You tilted your hips back, grinding back into him.  Leonard let out a startled moan, drawing a smirk to your lips.  He dropped one hand from your breasts to around your hips, pulling you closer and thrusting against you.  

His arm shifted, reaching between your legs to test how wet you were getting.  When he felt the flood of arousal, he let out a noise that was half moan, half growl.  His next thrust against your ass was a little harder.

Leonard didn’t waste time; his fingers plunged into you, thumb stroking your clit as his fingers sought out your gspot.  His other hand stilled, holding you steady against him as you unraveled into his hand.  You gasped, one hand blindly reaching for the shower wall to steady you as your hips rutted into his fingers.

“That’s it, sweetheart.”  Leonard purred into your ear.  “Let daddy hear you.  Show me how much you like this.”

“Lee,” you gasped out, your world narrowing to the warm water against your skin, and his fingers inside you, pushing you expertly higher.  Your fingers curled a little against the wall, seeking a grasp of something, anything to ground you.  Your other hand reached back and buried in his hair, needing to touch him somehow.

The hand stroking you stopped moving, drawing a piteous whine from you.

“What was that?”  Leonard demanded, his voice eerily calm.

“Daddy!”  It took you a moment to remember how to think, and another moment to realize what he wanted.  You cried the word, desperate to get him moving again.  “Daddy, please!”

Mercifully, he resumed driving you mad then.  His finger brushed your gspot; your vision flashed white, and you writhed in his arms and let out an involuntary cry.  Leonard let out a humm in your ear, and his finger moved back over the spot.

“This is what it takes to make you sing for daddy, sweetheart?  Is this what you wanted?”  Leonard taunted in your ear as he stroked the spot determinedly.  You were utterly unable to speak as his fingers pushed you higher.  In moments, you were crumbling and flung over the edge, screaming his name.  His fingers never stopped inside you, stroking at clit and gspot and keeping you arched and crying in his arms.  You felt set afire, orgasm making your muscles seize and tears form in your eyes.  Your hand let go of his hair and clenched into a tight fist, fingernails digging into the flesh on your hand.  You couldn’t see, and all you could feel was your nerves all screaming pleasurable impulses at you all at once.

Until you finally slumped back into him.  Leonard pulled his hand out of you, joining it with the other to wrap around your middle and prop you up against him.  You just stood there, leaning against him and trying to catch your breath.  After a moment, Leonard gently turned you in his arms until you were facing him, letting you lean against his chest, cradling you.

The shower beeped behind you, signaling that your water ration was running out.  Leonard shifted, taking one hand away from you.  After a moment, the water stopped.  Leaning against Leonard, you let him lead you out of the shower and over to the bed, where he gently sat you down.  You scooted back on the bed, until you were lying on your back near the middle of the bed.  He crawled after you, both of you dripping wet and naked.  You licked your lips when you saw his cock, erect and eager for attention.

“What do you want, sweetheart?”  Leonard murmured.  He dropped his body against yours, supporting his weight on his arms planted on either side of you, and kissed you.  “Want daddy’s cock?”  He continued, not giving you a chance to reply.  You squirmed under him, trying to pull away enough to beg, but to no avail.

Finally, he let you break for air.

“Please, daddy!”  You blurted out the moment you could speak.  “Need your cock!”

Leonard groaned and dropped his head to nip at your neck.  “Daddy loves it when you beg, sweetheart.”

“ _Please_ , daddy?”  You whined, tilting your hips up to try and grind up into him.  His hard cock brushed against your folds, drawing another deep groan from him.

And then he moved.  And not in the direction you were hoping.

His weight vanished from on top of you.  You gave a piteous whine, looking up, before you saw him crouching between your legs.  Your breath caught with excitement, and you couldn’t speak.  His eyes were knowing and eager, a smug smirk on his face reading everything you were thinking and more.  He lifted his hands to your hips, holding you in place.

You felt his tongue on your outer folds, his eyes still piercing yours.  All your breath left you in a whuff, and you dropped your head back to the bed.

Your hands rested on the bed, grabbing handfuls of the sheets and clenching hard as you tried not to move.  His hands tightened on your hips, pulling you towards him as he wiggled closer.  His tongue dipped inside you, shortly joined by one of his hands.  His tongue attacked your clit as his fingers twisted skillfully inside you.  You cried his name, your hips writhing and trying to lift off the bed despite your efforts at self control.  The hand still on your hips pinned you to the bed, leaving you no escape from the bolts of pleasure overwhelming you.  You heard a snarl from between your legs, and you let out a whimper; you were still oversensitive from the fondling in the shower, and were quickly reaching your limit.  You tried to call his name, but nothing came out except for an unintelligible string of vowels.

You came, so much more intense this time.  You screamed his name, your back arching as you came into his eager mouth.  His hand and tongue carefully kept stroking you, knowing just where to touch you to squeeze the most pleasure out of you.

You collapsed down to the bed what felt like a year later, feeling like a wrung out sponge, and panting like you’d just run a marathon.  Leonard crawled up your body, tender and smug and gorgeous.  His arms landed on either side of your shoulders, and he moved one hand to cradle the back of your head.  Leonard leaned down; he didn’t kiss you, but nuzzled your neck gently and just held you while you tried to catch your breath.

“Still with me, gorgeous?”  Leonard murmured, nipping lightly at your neck.

“ _Fuck_ , daddy.”  You whined, still barely capable of rational thought.

“You ready for daddy’s cock?”

“Yes!”  You could barely move your limbs, but the reply came instantly.  Leonard chuckled in your ear, resting his head on your neck for a moment as he laughed.

“Such a good girl,” Leonard murmured when he stopped laughing.  He attacked your neck then viciously, making you gasp.  His hips ground against yours, rubbing his hard cock just right against your folds and making you groan.

“Daddy, please.”  You whimpered.

“Gotta get you ready for me, sweetheart.”  Leonard reassured you.

“‘M ready, daddy.  Need your cock, please?”  You whined.  Leonard growled, dropping his head against your shoulder as his hips gave a hard thrust against yours.  You managed to lift a leg, wrapped it around his hip, and tried to pull him closer.  He lifted his head, his eyes pure desire, and kissed you fiercely.  You gasped into his mouth as he thrust into you, bottoming out quickly.  You ripped your mouth from his and keened his name.

Leonard’s thrusts rocked the bed.  He didn’t speak, nipping occasionally at your neck as he growled and rocked you back into the stratosphere.  You couldn’t speak, your mouth only emitting whines and wordless cries as you approached the edge more rapidly than before.  You felt a powerful surge growing in you, and tried to speak, to babble something.  But you were long past the ability to speak.  A familiar urge grew in you, almost like you had to pee.

You came again, your orgasm drawing screams from you as you spasmed around his cock.  Leonard dropped his head to your shoulder again, and you felt him cry against you as he came inside you.  You barely noticed as your powerful orgasm kept you squirting around him, into the soaked bedspread.

You nearly blacked out when your orgasm finally stopped.  You half expected to.  Leonard didn’t move for a long moment, panting just as hard as you were.  Finally, he managed to stirr himself.  He slowly pulled out of you, then rolled off of you to lie next to you and pant.

“We probably should have dried off first.”  You finally spoke, realizing only now how wet the bed had to be.  You started giggling at your own statement uncontrollably, joined after a moment by Leonard’s low laugh.

“I’ll clean you up in just a minute, sweetheart, and change the sheets.  Let me just wait until I can feel my legs.”


End file.
